


Chance Meeting

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Summary: This is set about 5 years after The Hobbit, and the entire line of Durin is completely fine! This is a Thorin x Hobbit!reader oneshot, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chance Meeting

You were a guest at Bilbo's house, a distant cousin just stopping by for a few days to visit. Bilbo and you had always been close friends, nothing more. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, a group of dwarves had also thought to come visit an old friend.  
In the middle of the night on a rather quiet evening, there was a loud beating on the door. You heard the creak of the floorboards and the squeak of the front door opening.  
“My friends!” you heard Bilbo call with a joyous laugh, “You’re a little late for teatime, you know, and I thought I told you not to knock!” This brought a chorus of laughter much larger than you expected, and you shot up out of bed.  
You stepped out of your room in the first cloak you could find. Still rubbing your eyes, the bright candlelight made you squint, but as your eyes adjusted, you were met with a surprise. Bilbo was almost completely hidden in a giant group hug that, frankly, looked dangerous due to the many weapons. Dwarves? You pulled your cloak closer around you, hiding your figure.  
Stepping into the full glare of the light, the action made the floor creak slightly. Bilbo turned towards the noise and called, “Y/N! These are the dwarves of Thorin’s company! Everyone, this is Y/N, a cousin of mine in town for a visit.”  
“Bilbo, these are the dwarves you adventured with?” 13 dwarves waved and smiled, and you nodded back, “How… charming.”  
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, lass. Balin, at your service,” one said, stepping forward. You smiled at him and nodded your head as a few more dwarves echoed his sentiment. Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur all introduced themselves, bowing their heads with many calls of ‘at your service.’ Then, Fili and Kili, and finally, the obvious leader, whom you knew as Thorin, the King Under the Mountain from Bilbo’s stories stepped out of the crowd.  
He had caught your eye from the moment you walked in, and seeing him up close was even better. The candlelight danced over his beaded braids and reflected in his eyes. He was tall for a dwarf, so he stood a full head and shoulders taller than you. You hated to admit it, but he was attractive as all get-out.  
“Thorin Oakenshield, at your service,” he said, bowing. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that, but you had no idea why.  
“Y/N Y/L/N, at yours, your majesty,” you replied, trying to keep your cool as your face began to flush.  
“Please, call me Thorin,” he said with a small smile, earning another slightly surprised reaction from Bilbo and an ever-so-slight murmur from the dwarves in his company.  
There was something in his eyes that you could not place, but you could tell that something was different about this dwarf. He studied your face for a moment as it continued to feel warmer and warmer.  
“Bilbo, should I see about drinks?” you asked Bilbo, trying to tear your eyes away from Thorin’s.  
“Sure, Y/N, that would be lovely.”  
Rushing out of the entryway a little too fast to Bilbo’s pantry, you took a deep breath. Busying yourself with ale and mugs, you tried to ignore the frantic beating of your heart. You leaned against the counter and cracked your knuckles, a rather unfortunate habit that you had picked up to steady your nerves. Thoughts racing a mile a minute, you completely forgot about the ales.  
“Need any help?”  
You jumped at the sudden voices, and almost knocked the drinks over. Fili and Kili stood at the door, grinning widely.  
“A little warning would have been nice, assholes. D’you mind taking these out?” you heard yourself snap, any sense of decorum out the window. Fili raised an eyebrow, but stepped forward and took a few mugs while Kili winked cheekily at your flustered state. Damn it, you thought, balling up your fingers into fists inside your sleeves. The all-too-familiar telltale heat rose to your cheeks, and you cringed inside at your lack of control. Looking around frantically, your eyes fell upon a batch of cookies that you had baked earlier, and made the executive decision to stress-eat.  
“Y/N, come join us!” you heard Bilbo call from the dining room, forcing you to come to terms with reality. Unable to refuse, you stepped out of the pantry, ale and a cookie in hand. You did your best to avoid the eyes of the dwarves, and took a chair in the corner behind Bilbo. The conversation was merry and full of laughter, and you were perfectly content to observe. You almost didn’t even notice Thorin’s heated glances your way, but eventually, they were all you could focus on.  
You returned to cracking your knuckles absentmindedly, which Bilbo didn’t fail to notice.  
Leaning back, he muttered into your ear, “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine,” your response came almost reflexively.  
“Y/N-”  
“Please, Bilbo. I’m fine,” you snapped, cutting him off. Raising your mug to your lips, you drained the remaining ale inside it, unaware that Thorin was following you and the conversation closely. You stood up to refill your mug, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw him stand as well.  
“Let me get that for you, Y/N,” he said, holding out his hand.  
“I’ve got it, thanks though,” you replied instinctively, but once you realized what you said, you mentally facepalmed.  
“I was getting up to get more for myself anyways. Please let me help you.”  
“Alright, fine.”  
Bilbo looked at you nervously, knowing Thorin’s typical temper. Fili and Kili shared a knowing glance with Balin, who smiled softly when Thorin’s back was turned.  
Thorin returned with the ales and another cookie for you, which you accepted with a nervous but grateful smile. He mirrored your smile warmly, and stood still for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. You were the first one to move, edging back towards your seat.  
“Thank you, Thorin.”  
“My pleasure.”  
Thorin returned to the conversation seamlessly, but you could barely follow any of it. What are you doing, you thought, you can’t like the king, he’s totally out of your league. But, your conscience continued, what if he liked you back? In your heart of hearts, you knew that he had his duties to attend to, and would forget you existed in a few days. Even though you knew this, you couldn’t help but feel a tiny inkling of hope.  
The lively talk between the dwarves continued for hours, and eventually moved to the fireplace. Somehow, you ended up next to Thorin, perhaps a cruel twist of fate in your eyes. You both were facing away from each other, in conversation with different individuals. Thankfully, the two of you were on the outside of the group, so no one was really paying attention to your flushed cheeks and nervous movements. After a while, a hush fell over the party, and conversations were held in whispers.  
Silence reigned for a few moments, and then Thorin began to sing an ancient melody. His voice sounded like red wine to your ears, smooth, deep, and intoxicating. The other dwarves added harmonies, but you could only focus on the king of Erebor. He seemed lost in the world of the music, unaware of anything else. However, the moment you looked away from him, you could feel his eyes on you, boring holes through your defenses.  
Your eyes returned to him, and locked with his blue ones, immobilizing you. He continued to sing, but somehow, the song took on a new meaning. You could tell he was singing directly to you, no matter what the lyrics were saying. Your cheeks felt warm, and your fingers traced patterns in your lap nervously. Biting your lip, you turned away and tried to focus on the music.  
The firelight lulled you into a deep relaxation and the voices washed over you like a wave. Your eyelids felt heavy, and it occurred to you that you had barely slept a wink. Trying to stay awake was a losing battle, and you couldn’t hide your fatigue for much longer. Stirring slightly and rubbing your eyes, you drew Thorin’s attention to your tired state.  
The other dwarves continued to sing as he leaned over to you and opened the side of his outer cloak. Beckoning to you, he whispered, “Come here, Y/N.”  
Once you realized what he was suggesting, your eyes widened. You shook your head quickly and replied, “No, I really couldn’t. I’m fine, honestly.”  
“Please, I insist,” he said, eyes full of sincerity. With that, he gently took your hand and drew you closer to his side. Watching your movements closely, he wanted to make sure you were comfortable, so he asked, “Do you trust me?”  
You nodded shyly, and Thorin took that as a sign. He wrapped one side of his cloak around your body, and pulled you all the way to him. Wrapping an arm around you protectively, he smiled softly as you adjusted to your comfort level.  
As Bilbo looked around the room at his old friends, he almost gasped aloud in shock at what he saw at the back of the room. You were leaning against Thorin, wrapped in his cloak no less, and he seemed to be okay, possibly more than okay, with it.  
Your eyes were beginning to close, and you cuddled closer into Thorin’s sturdy side. He sensed your shifting and moved his arm into an even more protective position, making you smile slightly. Barely daring to breathe, he stayed completely still until he was sure you had fallen asleep.  
The other dwarves were beginning to notice Thorin’s predicament and whispered amongst themselves. Their king was not one for physical contact, much less any kind of intimacy, so this was a surprising turn of events. Fili and Kili in particular watched with interest their uncle’s sudden change in mannerisms.  
Once Thorin finally noticed the others watching him, he slowly raised the arm not holding you and made a throat-slitting motion, glaring daggers at the company. The others got the hint and quickly began to talk quietly amongst themselves mindlessly, avoiding Thorin’s gaze.  
You stirred in his arms and sat up slightly, remembering where you were. Pulling away with a confused and slightly embarrassed frown, you said, “I really do appreciate your kindness, but I must go to bed. Goodnight, Thorin.”  
With that, you left the room as quickly as you could. Many eyes followed you out, but you didn’t look back. Once you got back to your room, you shut the door and leaned your back against it. What have I done? Exhaling slowly, you thought over the events of the night as you crawled back into bed.  
Your eyes had barely shut when you heard a knock at the door. Oh no. Sliding out of bed once again, you dragged your feet toward the door, guessing who was behind it. You opened the door with a slight sigh, that the person beyond the door didn’t fail to notice.  
“What is it, your highness?”  
“Please, just call me Thorin,” the answer came, slightly stung.  
“Just say what you want to say,” you replied, crossing your arms, “I happen to be quite exhausted.”  
“If I overstepped my boundaries, please tell me,” Thorin said, but you avoided his gaze, “Y/N, please look at me.”  
You met his eyes timidly, to find them filled with warmth and concern. His hands reached for yours and you let him take your small ones in his. Moving his fingers over the tops of your knuckles soothingly, Thorin’s eyes searched your face for some kind of assurance, but found only fear and heartache.  
“What troubles you?” he asked softly, “You can tell me.”  
“It’s nothing, really. Please don’t bother with me.”  
“This isn’t any trouble, I promise,” he replied, slowly pulling you closer. You didn’t fight it, so he moved his hands to your arms; when you still showed no resistance, he wrapped his arms around you. Hesitantly, you leaned against his chest and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent of heady pipeweed smoke and fresh pine.  
“I’m afraid, Thorin,” you admitted quietly, “I don’t know what I’m feeling, and it scares me.”  
He pulled away and looked down at you in wonder. Smiling softly, he asked, “Am I safe to assume you feel the way I do?”  
“It depends on what you feel, Thorin,” you replied with a small smile.  
“Tell me, Y/N, are you familiar with the concept of Ones?” he asked in a hushed tone, a little nervously.  
“I would be a fool not to be,” your answer came, small and shy but sweet.  
“So you can guess what I’m about to say, then.”  
You looked up at him with wide eyes, and gasped, “Thorin!”  
“I knew it the moment I saw you, Y/N. Can you not say the same?”  
“I can, and that’s what terrifies me. This is just a chance meeting, and you and I will have to go our separate ways.”  
“We don’t have to,” he replied softly, reaching up to run his fingers through your tangled (H/C) curls gently. You leaned subconsciously into his strong hand and closed your eyes briefly. When you opened them, you could see only adoration on his face. You wanted him so badly, but there was simply no way.  
“How, Thorin?” you whispered, voice cracking, “You’re a king, I’m just a simple hobbit girl, destined for a life in farming. It will never work.”  
“Your standing doesn’t matter to me.”  
“It may not matter to you, but what about your court, your company? They won’t approve of me no matter how hard you and I try, that I know.”  
“Would you at least give this a chance, please?” Thorin asked, sighing.  
You were quiet for a moment, perhaps too long. He studied your face, memorizing every detail in the silence, not wanting to forget any part.  
“I… I really don’t know what to do,” you finally said, playing with your fingers.  
“Y/N, we’ll do it together. I’m not giving up on this, no matter how hopeless this may seem. I truly believe you’re my One, and I will stop at nothing to make you happy.” The sincerity on his face was something you trusted wholeheartedly, so in that instant, you made a decision.  
“Thorin, I’m yours.”  
Thorin’s face lit up like the sun, and he picked you up and spun you around. When he set you on the ground again, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down towards you. He rested his forehead against yours briefly before your lips met his soft ones. You fit perfectly in his arms, and everything felt as if it was falling into place. His beard tickled your skin pleasantly, and you laughed softly.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked sweetly, blue eyes sparkling with joy.  
“Nothing, your majesty.”  
Just then, you heard footsteps behind you. Whirling around, you met a smirking Fili with a somewhat shocked Kili in tow. Behind them came Bilbo, mug of tea still in his hand and wide open mouth. You realized that Thorin’s arms were still around you and froze, unsure of how to react to the uninvited guests.  
“Yes?” you finally asked, breaking the uneasy silence.  
“Uh… we just thought we’d come check on Thorin…” Fili answered, avoiding Thorin’s eyes.  
“Well, he seems to be doing just fine. Fantastic, even!” Kili quipped, earning an elbow in the side from his brother and a glare from Thorin.  
“Y/N,” Bilbo said, “Are you feeling alright? You look quite feverish.”  
This statement caused Fili and Kili to erupt with laughter, clutching their stomachs and eventually, each other’s shoulders for support. The laughter brought more dwarves, and eventually, the entire company was standing in the hall, staring at you and Thorin, who by this time had separated. He moved to stand in front of you, and addressed the Company.  
“I’m sure it’s quite obvious at this point, but Y/N and I,” he paused, and took a deep breath, “are courting.”  
This news was met with a frantically shocked murmur, and many of the older dwarves looked slightly uneasy. You squeezed Thorin’s hand reassuringly, and he gave you a small smile.  
“Well, I hope I’m speaking for all of us when I say that I’m so happy for you both,” Bilbo said, breaking through the noise and raising his teacup in your direction.  
“Thank you, Bilbo,” you replied, smiling gratefully at your cousin. Thorin’s grip tightened slightly, and you turned your eyes back to the dwarves. Kili and Fili looked elated, and you took solace in their happiness. At least I have their approval, you thought, but what about all the rest?  
At that moment, Balin stepped forward, clearing his throat.  
“Well, lass, if you’re good enough for our king, you’re good enough for me,” he said, nodding his head. A sound of general assent issued from the group of dwarves, and the entire company nodded and smiled at you.  
“Thank you all,” Thorin finally said, relieved.  
“I guess we should probably leave you two alone,” Bilbo said a little awkwardly, taking a sip of his tea, which was probably cold at this point.  
“Yeah, we’d like to go back to what we were doing, thanks,” you retorted cheekily. This brought a chorus of laughter that practically shook the hobbit hole, and the dwarves continued to laugh as they filed back to the fireplace, leaving you and Thorin alone in the hall.  
“May I braid your hair, Y/N?” he asked, a little nervously.  
“Oh, um, sure!” you replied, somewhat confused, “Is this a courting custom?”  
“Yes,” he said, starting to separate a section of your curls, “It is a time-honored tradition. Most of my company wear braids like this, either for courting or marriage, as you may have seen.” You were silent for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his fingers tugging lightly on your hair. As he reached the end of the braid, he reached back and pulled a clasp from one of the many braids in his hair. You examined it for a moment, admiring the carvings and subtleties in the metal.  
“What do the runes say, Thorin?”  
“These ones represent the clan of Durin,” he replied proudly, "Usually, I’d make you one specifically for courting, but I wasn’t expecting to meet someone like you on this journey. I wasn’t the most prepared, but this can be used in its stead.”  
“You made this? It’s beautiful!”  
“Thank you, Y/N,” he said, laughing at your shocked expression. You watched his smiling face in slight reverence, admiring the way his eyes grew soft and tender as he grinned at you.  
“May I braid yours?” you asked in a sudden burst of inspiration.  
He nodded and stooped down slightly, giving you easier access to his thick tresses. You quickly made a small braid behind his ear, securing it with a leather cord you kept on your wrist for such occasions as this. Stepping back, you surveyed your work with a critical eye.  
“There’s something missing,” you said aloud. Thorin looked at you quizzically, clearly not seeing the problem. Your eyes wandered the hall and fell on a bouquet of daisies you had picked earlier that day, and you exclaimed, “That’s it!”  
Pulling a daisy out of the vase, you tucked it into the braid just behind his ear. You grinned at him as he realized what you did and chuckled.  
“You look adorable, Thorin,” you said with a giggle, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“In all my years of living, I have never once been called adorable.”  
“I can tell you now, I’ll call you adorable every day if you’ll allow it.”  
“Every day?”  
“Every day.”  
“Do you promise?”  
“I promise,” you laughed. At that moment, a large yawn escaped you before you could stop it, making Thorin chuckle softly.  
Surrounding you in his arms again, he kissed the tip of your nose gently, “Sweet dreams, my dear Y/N.”  
“I’ll be dreaming of you, your highness,” you replied, twirling his wavy hair between your fingertips. He smirked and pressed his lips to yours one final time. Opening your door, you said, “Goodnight, Thorin.”  
Thorin nodded and replied, “Goodnight, Y/N.”  
As you wrapped yourself in your blankets once again, your thoughts drifted to the handsome dwarven king who had stolen your heart in a matter of hours. Little did you know, the king was thinking the same thing right outside your door, fingering the daisy in his hair with a wide smile on his face. At that moment, he realized that he’d never be the same, not since the most beautiful hobbit girl happened into his life.


End file.
